<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>balance by novocaine_sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651949">balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea'>novocaine_sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, Love, M/M, triangles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhaustion drapes over Tsumugi like a wet blanket as he drags himself through the door of the Mankai Company. He's looking to sit down, but  there’s a blur of periwinkle and then Tsumugi is staring up at the ceiling, seeing a bit of double before his vision corrects itself.<br/>“Tsumugi!” Misumi’s soft, airy voice calls out to him. Tsumugi meets his gaze once he’s steady and ah, that must have been that flash he saw before he fell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Omi/Ikaruga Misumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://twitter.com/_shinnamon/status/1270688601022455809?s=20">This picture</a> hit me like a bag of bricks this morning so I just... had to....<br/>Thank you Panda for checking this out for me! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Exhaustion drapes over Tsumugi like a wet blanket as he drags himself through the door of the Mankai Company. His job as a private tutor isn’t hard, per se, but when one of his students doesn’t understand the subject and he has to explain it five different ways, that can be challenging on him mentally. He doesn’t blame it on his students either, he shoulders all the blame on himself for not being able to teach better. Tasuku scolds him usually, but the exhaustion is too heavy to bear today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicks his shoes off, still taking the extra few seconds to make sure they’re in a neat pile with everybody else’s at the door. The dorm feels quiet, but there’s a group on the couch heavily invested in some movie and silently waves to them before heading upstairs and towards the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no chance for him to even step foot outside however, because there’s a blur of periwinkle and then Tsumugi is staring up at the ceiling, seeing a bit of double before his vision corrects </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span>self. He must have ran into something, or something ran into him, because there’s a body on top of his, frantically moving and squirming, helping him sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsumugi!” Misumi’s soft, airy voice calls out to him. Tsumugi meets his gaze once he’s steady and ah, that must have been that flash he saw before he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Misumi-kun,” He reaches up to touch Misumi’s cheek and the latter nuzzles into it out of habit. Usually he looks pleased, but today he just looks sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I knocked you over!” Misumi cries and Tsumugi laughs a little. He knows how Misumi can get, months of living with him and loving him letting him learn the intricacies of his brain. There’s too much to unpack though, and Tsumugi’s unsure he’ll ever come to learn all of them. But he tries and Misumi is happy, so he’s happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Where were you going in such a rush?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Misumi flips back onto his feet effortlessly. Dozens of questions pepper Tsumugi’s tongue but he doesn’t have a chance to ask them, rough hands pulling him from his seat on the floor and dragging him through the halls of the dorm. He’s exhausted even more now; trying to keep up with Misumi is no easy feat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to find you! I knew you were home!” Misumi declares with a giggle and they’re suddenly in front of his room. It’s filled to the masses with triangles and Tsumugi isn’t even sure how he has room for any more, but Misumi always finds a way for the things he loves most. Misumi busies himself with digging around and Tsumugi adjusts the bag on his shoulder, heavy with the books he uses to teach. He’s tried with Misumi in the past, but Misumi gets distracted and therefore Tsumugi gets distracted. It’s even worse when Omi is there, though they’re usually in a fit of laughter so nobody complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A piece of fabric is shoved into Tsumugi’s hands. It’s soft and blue with snowflakes printed on it. “Is this for me?” Tsumugi asks, rubbing his thumb over the stitched snowflakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I found it for you today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you steal this?” Tsumugi tries to scold, even lifts his eyebrow at Misumi, but the other man is giggling and smiling so bright that Tsumugi just smiles. Misumi rocks on the balls of his feet anxiously, waiting for his response. “Thank you for this triangle, Misumi. I do like snowflakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misumi claps his hands once with a brighter laugh, “It reminded me of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi blushes under the triangular lights of Misumi’s room and he turns away, tucking his present into his bag. Misumi’s rocking is growing more and more frantic by each passing second, with the brushing of his arm against Tsumugi’s. He reaches out to grab Misumi’s hand, lacing their fingers together, his free hand drawing triangles on the back of Misumi’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, do you want to go to the garden? Help me water all the plants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misumi goes ramrod straight before Tsumugi is being hauled through the door. There’s a brief worry that his arm is going to be ripped from his socket by how fast and furious Misumi moves, but it hasn’t happened. “Yes, yes, yes!” Misumi cheers and there’s a hop to his step as they walk. When he’s particularly excited he talks in threes. Tsumugi thinks it’s somehow related to the triangle, but he never asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool breeze of the evening is refreshing for Tsumugi, though it does nothing to quell his exhaustion. Misumi is off in a flash, allowing Tsumugi a moment’s breath before Misumi is right up in his space again. He doesn’t mind though, glad that Misumi feels so comfortable with him that he wants to be close. Tsumugi turns his head to smile and their noses are bumped together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Misumi laughs and covers his nose, and it’s contagious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got the hose I see, thank you,” Tsumugi nods politely and takes the rubber hose from him, turning it away from their feet before he releases the water, getting it to the right gentle setting. Misumi is still bouncing beside him, but now that they’re out in the garden it’s more relaxed and not from the pent up energy he’s waiting to expel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything looks so nice, right Misumi-kun?” Tsumugi starts to mist the flowers and Misumi’s hand comes to cover his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, yes! These ones look like triangles too at the ends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi looks over to see which flower he’s talking about but he can’t pinpoint it. Instead, he smiles, “A lot of flowers look like triangles in the end. It’s nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice!” Misumi repeats and they move around the garden. “Tsumu, you look happy today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsumugi had gotten used to the silence, so when he speaks, it startles him a little, “Yeah? Well, I am happy because I’m with you, Misumi-kun. And because the flowers bloomed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misumi’s grin is brighter than any star in the sky, rivaling the sun even and he leans forward to plant a big, wet kiss on Tsumugi’s lips. It’s brief but there’s so much passion in it that Tsumugi is left breathless. This all or nothing feeling that Misumi gives off is unparalleled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I was coming to bring snacks but it seems as if I’m interrupting,” a deep, rich voice comes from the garden’s entrance and the two of them look over to find Omi holding a tray of fresh onigiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omimi! Onigiri!” Misumi cheers and he leaves Tsumugi’s side to go tackle Omi. Omi has had much practice luckily and he lifts the plate before Misumi reaches him, his reflexes perhaps even faster than Misumi’s in this moment. Their laughter is bright and Tsumugi’s chest tightens when he sees Misumi plant the same kind of kiss on Omi’s lips, a blush blossoming on Omi’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re never interrupting,” Tsumugi manages to say when Misumi bounces back to him, onigiri in his hand and already half gone. He picks one up and shoves it into Tsumugi’s hand, the hose in the other and drowning those poor flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was definitely missing something,” Omi jokes and Tsumugi smiles softly, leaning in for a less slobbery kiss. He enjoys both all the same, unable to complain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi and Misumi are perhaps the two opposites of a triangle; Omi is calm and motherly, speaking softly and always there for comfort when they need it. Misumi is bright and energetic, unable to sit still but he does provide his own kind of wisdom, even if it’s punctuated with a triangle fact or exclamation. Tsumugi is the connecting bottom part, a mix between both. They balance each other out beautifully, at least Tsumugi thinks so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d Misumi go?” Omi asks, looking around and Tsumugi jolts when he realizes Misumi is gone and he flicks the hose away from the flowers he’d been drowning, moving on to the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not... sure...” Misumi soars from the balcony top across from his room a little ways away and he lands perfectly on his feet, racing back towards him. There’s an onigiri in his mouth and something else triangular in his hand that is soon deposited into Omi’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you!” Misumi exclaims around a mouthful of rice. Omi looks down at his gift, a keychain with a cartoon camera on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi smiles softly and he puts the onigiri tray down, hooking the keychain onto his bag, “Thank you, Misumi, I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Misumi’s laughter reaches towards the stars as Omi ruffles his hair and presses a kiss to his forehead. He asks about Misumi’s triangle adventures of that day and offers insight into his own day at university. It makes Tsumugi feel old, whenever they talk about their daily lives while Tsumugi is stuck at work and fighting sleep all day long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omimi, Tsumugi is tired,” Misumi announces, Tsumugi looking over at them curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I now?” He teases lightly and laces his fingers back with Misumi’s once the flowers are all watered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are kind of droopy!” Misumi points out and gets closer, Tsumugi resisting the urge to lean back. There is no such thing as personal space when it comes to Misumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi laughs softly and he comes behind them, draping his arms over the both of them, “Well, we’re just going to have to fix that, hm? We’ve already got the onigiri-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now we need a blanket and a bed!” Misumi declares and he’s already dragging them from the garden and off to his triangular room and triangular bed. It’s big enough for the three of them, even if they are still smushed together with Tsumugi in the middle. But really, he can’t complain. He’s comfortable and with the two people he loves most, and those are three things he can’t seem to live without. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>